A Hard Night Left Behind
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: After losing a title match, Dolph Ziggler dumps Maria Kanellis on Smackdown. Who will come to her rescue? Punk, Maria, Dolph, Morrison, Eve, Michelle, Melina, Mickie, Layla, Taker, Glen, T - Lo. Mentions of Batista and Rey Mysterio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. It's Jen again. I know I said I would update my Taker/Michelle story. And I will. But first, I need to do this request from Wolfgirl77769 (Danielle Wolf). She wanted me to create a Dolph Ziggler/Maria/CM Punk story. Even though I don't like Punk or Dolph "Ziggles" right now, I do enjoy the CM Punk/Maria pairing. So I will do a one - shot for Danielle. Here we go! **

**As usual, I do not own anybody. They all belong to World Wrestling Entertainment/themselves.**

***Based on the 10/09/09 episode of Friday Night Smackdown!**

Tonight, Smackdown was taping at the Sovereign Bank Arena in Trenton, New Jersey. And on this night, Maria Kanellis's "boyfriend" Dolph Ziggler was having a second Intercontinental Championship against John Morrsion.

**In the back**

Maria found Dolph getting ready for the match backstage and walked up to him.

"Hey Dolph sweetie," she said sweetly. "Good luck tonight babe. Bring that title home to your waist." Then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Slightly brushing off the kiss, Dolph replied, "Thanks Ria. I will do just that." Then he took off for gorilla.

**In the ring**

Dolph and John had been going at it back and forth. It was just like their match 5 days earlier at the new Hell in a Cell pay - per - view. For some reason, Maria felt the need to come out to ringside, get a chair that Dolph had put near the ring and sit in it near the announcers' table.

"Come on Dolph! Come on!" Maria screamed.

Later in the match, Dolph had Morrison down on the ground. Now all he needed was his lucky chair and he would be the new champion. As Dolph went for the chair, however, he saw that Maria was sitting in it!

"What? No!" Dolph screamed. "Why? How, you stupid bitch?!"

What Dolph didn't know was that his falling out with Maria had given Morrison the advantage he needed. One Flying Chuck kick later and John was still the Intercontinental Champion. With Dolph down in the ring, Maria climbed in to check on him. The two got in a staredown with Morrison, with Maria looking concerned while Dolph looked angry and annoyed.

**Backstage**

Maria took off after Dolph backstage after the match, hoping that he'd talk to her after what had just happened.

"What, what's wrong with you? Come on. Just talk to me!" Maria protested. "Come on. Dolph. Dolph! Come on! Just... just talk to me. Dol-" Unfortunately, she was rudely interrupted.

"Now Maria," Dolph started. "I have a professional life... and a personal life. And I thought you could differentiate between those two."

"But Dolph, I thought we were a team," Maria said to him.

"My personal life... I don't know. And my professional life," Dolph argued back. "I see bright lights, a big future. I - I've got something special going on here."

Maria stuttered, "I... I know."

Putting his hand on Maria's shoulder and being as nice as he could, Dolph finished, "In my personal life... I DON'T see you. It's over."

After, he left a shocked Maria by herself to start crying while the WWE Universe booed Dolph's actions. Maria was angry. She did not expect this to happen!

**After the show**

After the show was done taping, Maria was in the parking lot crying hard. Dolph didn't care though, since he was already long gone.

"Hey sweetie," a voice next to her said softly. Maria looked next to her and saw her friend Eve Torres, who had lost to Women's Champion Michelle McCool earlier in the night.

"Eve?" asked Maria, holding back a sob.

"I saw what happened with you and Dolph earlier. It's okay Maria," said Eve, hugging her friend. Then she turned to leave.

Elsewhere, former World Champion Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, was packing his bag after his match against Batista, which he had won by countout. He had changed into a Pepsi logo t - shirt and a pair of jeans, and then walked out of his locker room. In the parking lot, he was about to get into his rental car when he heard a young woman crying near him.

"Hello?" Phil called out.

"Phil? Is that you?" the woman cried, walking toward him.

As the figure continued walking toward him, Phil saw that the voice belonged to his ex Maria.

"Maria? What's wrong? What happened?" Phil asked softly.

"Oh Phil," Maria sobbed hysterically. "Dolph Ziggler said he didn't see me in his personal life, and then he just... He dumped me Phil! He dumped me!" Then she fell to her knees and cried some more.

Helping Maria back to her feet, Phil said, "Ria. It's okay. Ziggler is a jerk for dumping such a gorgeous girl." Even though his character was now villianous, Phil really was a nice guy.

"Aw. You really think so?" Maria asked, wiping away a few tears.

"Yes. I do. I would never be that mean to you like that idiot Ziggler was," Phil softly replied.

"Thanks Phil." Then the two locked lips and kissed for a few seconds.

"Hey. Would you like to ride home with me?" asked the Straightedge Superstar.

"Sure. Of course I would!" Maria replied gleefully.

Phil got in the driver's seat of his rental while Maria put her bag with his in the back and climbed in the front. The two drove home to Chicago together, leaving behind an interesting night that neither of them would ever forget.

**Tada! Now my Dolph/Maria/Punk story is done. By the way, the words exhanged by Maria and Ziggler after the match were the actual words from Smackdown. Hope you liked it Danielle! I know it's only a one - shot, but at least it's long. LMAO! Read and review please. Thank you!!**

**~Jen W.**


	2. Remembering Everything

**Hey party people! I'm back! Apparently, my sister's hamster Spaz died about 9 days after she got him. Then she got another hamster named Borat. And guess what? Borat died the next day. Emily actually got a gray one yesterday at Petco named Chewy. And so the pet saga continues. LOL. This was going to be a one - shot, but wolfgirl77769 practically begged me to keep going. I'll do it girl. Thanks also to ElementAquaFlarex for reviewing too!**

Chapter 2: Remembering Everything

**Phil's house**

After Maria's ordeal with Dolph, Phil had offered to take Maria over to his house so they could sleep in together. Luckily, none of them had to work the next day. The two went into Phil's room, sat down on the bed and talked a little more.

"All right Ria," Phil started to say. "I wanna know why exactly you let WWE management talk you into becoming Dolph Ziggler's girlfriend."

"Well, they were just trying to push him into becoming a big wrestling name, and they figured my becoming his girlfriend would help him out," Maria said as honestly as she could.

"Why couldn't they just get another Diva to manage him?" Phil wanted to know.

"Like who?" Maria was curious as to who would be a better manager for Dolph than her.

"Um... what about Michelle McTaker? I mean, McCool." Phil laughed at himself for being so clueless.

Maria had to chuckle with him. Just because Michelle was currently dating Mark Calaway - also known by fans as the Undertaker - didn't mean that Maria thought Michelle would be a better manager than her. Then again, Michelle was the Women's Champion, so Dolph wanted a Championship Diva to manage him.

"Yeah right! I actually think they belong together," cracked Maria.

"Remember when you saw Melina with all the photos of Michelle and Dolph and you thought she put them up 'cause she was jealous?"

Realizing Phil might be right, she thought about that fateful night...

_Flashback_

_A few weeks ago on Smackdown, Melina Perez was walking around backstage. She entered the Divas' locker room. What she saw was shocking. There were a whole bunch of pictures of Michelle groping Dolph covering all of the walls!_

_"Oh... my... God," Melina gasped. "Maria is gonna freak. She can't - she can't see this."_

_Then she gasped and panted frantically, trying to take down as many pictures as she could. However, Maria soon came in._

_"Mel - Melina, what? Melina -" Maria was confused. What was her friend doing with all those photos?_

_"Maria," Melina protested while Maria looked at one of the photos. "I am so sorry."_

_"What is this?" Maria asked._

_"I am so sorry," said Melina again. "Oh my goodness." She gave Maria a hug. "I can't believe that Dolph did something like this."_

_"Dolph? I'm sure Dolph has a logical explanation for this. And - And you know what? If you thought something was going on, why don't you come to me?" Maria wanted to know. "What? Why wouldn't you come to me? Talk to me? Why would you go and do all of this? I mean, what are all these pictures up? Are you trying to embarrass me?''_

_"No no -" Melina tried to protest._

_"I - I thought we were friends," continued Maria in a shaky voice. "I - I - I thought we were friends."_

_"Of course we're friends," the Latina Diva tried reasoning with Maria. "I'm trying to... You know what? It wouldn't hurt you to do something like this..."_

_"You know what? No. No. I'm done with this. I'm done with you." Maria threw down the photo of Dolph and Michelle and stormed out._

_"Maria, no," protested Melina, hoping Maria would come back. When she didn't, Melina sighed and looked around the room. Why wouldn't her friend listen to reason?_

_End flashback_

Remembering everything from that show, Maria looked really upset. More tears formed in her eyes, and they fell out. What had she done to poor Melina?

"It's okay Maria," said Phil, hugging his friend. "I would really suggest calling Melina this week and apologizing to her."

Maria had to agree with that decision. Besides, she really wanted Melina to be her friend again.

**Hate to end it here, but if I continued, I'd be here all night. Hahaha! BTW, this contained spoilers for the 9/18/09 episode of Smackdown! Good night.**

**~Jen W.**


	3. Calling Melina

**Hello! It's me again. Apparently, I have been too lazy to update anything again. It's for a good reason this time. I have not been feeling that good lately. I had to delete my Halloween story's sequel because I think it needs to be revamped a little bit. Anyways, thanks to evilresa16 for reviewing! Glad you liked it girlie!**

**In this chapter: Following Phil's advice, Maria calls Melina at home to apologize for her accusations toward the Latina Diva a couple of weeks ago. How will Melina react?**

Chapter 3: Calling Melina

**3 days later...**

Waking up on Friday, Maria had no idea where she was at first. However, it took her a few seconds to realize she was in Phil's guest bedroom. Today was a nerve wracking day for her. She had to call Melina to apologize for her actions and accusing her of allowing Dolph to cheat with Michelle. Dialing her cell phone, Maria looked really nervous.

"Melina, come on girl. Please pick up. Please," she muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, she just listened to Melina's cell ring and ring...

**Melina's house...**

In her luxurious Los Angeles, California home, Melina Perez was bundled up comfortably in her queen - sized bed, sound asleep. The day before, she had made a wrestling - related public appearance with her boyfriend John Morrison. She was in the middle of a beautiful dream involving her and John when she heard her cell phone faintly ring.

"Huh? What the -?" Melina asked herself, sounding drowsy. It was then she realized where the noise was coming from.

"Who would be calling me so early?" she thought.

She stretched, got out of bed, and looked around her room for her phone. By the time she found it in her jacket pocket, it was too late. The phone read:

**"1 missed call at 8:32 AM."**

Confused, Melina pressed the "View" button and it read:

**"Betty Boop Maria L. Kanellis."**

Melina knew what she had to do. She pressed the "Call back" button and waited for the phone to ring. After only a few seconds, Maria finally picked up.

"Hello?" the ditzy Diva asked.

"Maria? Did you just try to call my cell phone?" asked Melina.

"Yeah I did. Why didn't you answer it right away?"

"I was busy looking for it, but I missed it. It told me I had a missed call," the Latina Diva explained. "I would never intentionally not answer one of your phone calls. I swear."

"Aw, it's okay. I hate it when my phone does that to me." Maria then let out a laugh.

Laughing as well, Melina asked Maria, " So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." Maria paused, thinking about what to say next. "Actually, the reason I called was because I wanted to... apologize."

"Really?" Melina was confused. Why would her friend be apologizing to her? She continued, " Apologize for what?"

"For how I acted toward you at the Smackdown taping a couple of weeks ago concerning Dolph and Michelle," Maria replied.

"Ahh. Did you think about all the photos of Dolph and Michelle that Layla took with her camera?"

"Yeah. I did. It really was Phil that made me make this phone call and say that I am sorry." Maria took a deep breath. "So I wanted to say I am sorry. I know you would never do what Michelle and Layla did to me."

"So... are you and I friends again? Is that what you're trying to say?" asked the Latina Diva.

"Duh! Of course we are, silly!" Maria giggled.

"Girl, you scared me!" Melina laughed. "Isn't Michelle the biggest brat in the world?"

"Tell me about it. I'm so over her at this point," replied the ditzy Diva.

"Me too Ria. So I'll see you later?" asked Melina.

"Yes you will. Thanks for forgiving me Mel. Bye." Maria hung up the phone.

"You're welcome. Bye Ria." Melina hung up too and went back to bed and got under the covers, staring at the ceiling.

**Back at Phil's house...**

After the call was over, Maria felt like she was on cloud nine. Not only was she completely over Dolph and Michelle, but she and Melina were friends again.

"Yayyyyyy!" Maria squealed, bouncing up and down. Now all that was left for her to do was to find Phil and thank him for his oh - so - wonderful suggestion. Man, even though his character was now a jerk, Phil was so smart!

**All done! Had a lot of ideas for this chappy. Read and review!**

**~Jen W.**


	4. Plan for SD

**Hey everybody! I'm baaaack! First I will update my Phil/Maria/Dolph story. Then I will repost the first chapter of my Halloween story. There are a couple things I'd like to say for the next chapter. First, I know that Maria wasn't on Smackdown on October 23rd. And I know that Michelle McCool (I mean, McTaker, sorry) is still the Women's Champion. But since I hate Michelle as Champion, I'm having Maria win the belt from her. It's a frigging story. Deal with it. Haha! Just kidding! Thanks to wolfgirl77769 for reviewing! Good call girlie. I'll repost the first part after I'm done with this. On with it!**

**In this chapter: Teddy Long tells Punk about how Dolph will confront Maria after her Title match on Smackdown. Then he wants Phil to save the Ditzy Diva. What will T - Lo tell him?**

Chapter 4: Plan for SD!

Date: 10/20/09

Time: 4 PM

Location: Colonial Center in Columbia, SC

**Phil's locker room**

"Maria, could you do me a favor and stay here?" Phil asked once he led Maria to his locker room. "I have to talk to Teddy. He might want to change my character tonight."

"Um... okay." Maria shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the nearest sofa.

Phil gave Maria a tight hug before heading for General Manager Teddy Long's office.

**Teddy Long's Office**

Phil walked up to the door of Teddy's office and knocked on it.

Teddy opened up the door and asked, "Well. Phil Brooks huh? Come on in, playa." He moved aside to let Phil in.

Once inside and seated, Phil asked, "What did you need to see me about, Teddy?"

"You know about your submission match against the Undertaker tonight, right?" asked the GM.

"Yeah? What about it?" questioned the Straight Edge Superstar.

"I was thinking about having a Women's Title match before yours. Maria vs. Michelle McCool. We're putting the belt on Maria tonight. I mean, Michelle has been a great Women's Champion, but Maria deserves the push."

"And?" Phil asked, wanting more.

"Dolph Ziggler will come out and distract them both, then Maria will somehow win with a roll - up. Then Michelle will get mad at Maria for winning her title and order Dolph to attack her. However, you will run to the ring and save Maria at almost the last minute," Teddy explained. "And that's all I have to say about that, playa."

"Um... great. Thanks Teddy," Phil said, getting up to leave.

"Anytime Punk. Holla holla holla!" the GM shouted as Phil left the office.

On the way back to his locker room, Phil unexpectedly bumped into his opponent tonight, Mark Calaway, aka The Undertaker. Already, Mark was in his wrestling clothes.

"Mark? How long were you standing out here? How much did you hear?" Phil questioned his friend. Even though their characters weren't getting along now, they were close outside the ring.

"I heard about the Women's Title match. I love Michelle, but I'm glad Maria's getting a push," Mark replied.

"And Teddy wants me to do a spot with Dolph Ziggler afterward."

"You mean the bastard who broke up with Maria two weeks ago?"

"Ya think? Who else would break up with a good woman like Maria?" asked Phil like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maria really was a beautiful woman with a gorgeous face.

"Good point. See you in the ring Brooks," Mark replied, walking away.

Phil kept walking to his locker room to be with Maria before Smackdown, ECW and WWE Superstars would be taping for the night.

**Tada! Well, I was going to put the Women's Title match here, but I figured it looked long enough already. I'll put the match up tomorrow or Tuesday. Goodnight!**

**~Jen W.**


	5. Confronted

**Hey guys! I'm back after over a week! Apparently, I've been too lazy to update... again. Don't blame me, okay? I have a really small attention span when it comes to updating. I already had the match idea for this chapter in the summary of the last one, so refer to the last chapter for more info. Thanks to wolfgirl77769 for reviewing! And a VERY happy belated 19th birthday from me to you!**

** In this chapter: Maria fights Michelle McCool for the Women's Championship on Smackdown! Will she win? And what does Dolph have to do with the outcome?**

Chapter 5: Confronted

**Start of Smackdown**

Smackdown had started to tape its show at around 8 after ECW and 2 matches for Superstars were already done. The traditional Smackdown pyro went off while the WWE Universe cheered and showed off their signs for their favorite Stars and Divas.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown!" announced Jim Ross. "This is good ol' JR, alongside my broadcast partner Todd Grisham here tonight."

"That's right JR, and what a show we have for our fans tonight," replied Todd.

Then the two announcers talked about how Michelle would defend her title against Maria, the rest of the show, and the Submission Match between Punk and Taker for the World Title.

**Backstage before Maria's match**

Maria was warming up before her title match against Michelle. She was wearing a white top with a big red star and white shorts with several red stars on them. For some reason, she'd told WWE Creative that she wanted them to ditch her "Legs Like That" theme and have her new song be "LoveFuryPassionEnergy," which was the song of her friend, former WWE Diva Lita. Since she was starting a new chapter of her life, she also wanted to be announced as "Maria Punk." Luckily, she had gotten her way.

"Hello Maria," Michelle sneered, standing face to face with her opponent. She was wearing a faith - based Army outfit with a camo top and matching shorts. Although she sometimes wore her hair in a ponytail, Michelle was letting her hair fall on her shoulders.

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Maria questioned, "What do you want Michelle? I'm trying to warm up here."

"So I heard that Dolph broke up with you a couple of weeks ago. I personally think he made the right decision," Michelle told her enemy proudly.

"Michelle, let it go. All right?" asked Maria.

"You know what? No. I will not let it go. I told WWE Creative that I would make a better manager for Dolph than you." Michelle crossed her arms. "But did they listen? No."

"Hey. At least I'm not known for dating a popular Superstar. Unlike you.... Michelle McTaker," Maria replied nastily.

"Um, how'd you know I was dating the Undertaker anyway, you little nosy brat?"

"I can't ignore the rumors, Michelle. I know about you two. Personally, you guys don't make a very good couple at all." Maria gave her enemy a smirk.

Infuriated, Michelle shouted, "WHAT?! How dare you say that to me? Mark loves me, and he and I both know it!"

"Well, he keeps telling other wrestlers that he's only dating you because you wanted him to. He loves his ex wife Sara!"

"Do NOT say that name to me ever again! You understand me?!" Michelle shouted, getting even more irritated.

"Oh. Okay... Michelle McZiggles," Maria smirked. Then she slapped Michelle in the face and walked off.

"Just you wait Maria! I'll beat you tonight! You hear me?" Michelle shouted, walking away. What Michelle didn't know was that Mark had been standing in the hallway behind her, not happy with what he'd heard.

**Michelle McCool vs. Maria for the Women's Championship**

Maria walked out to the ring first, while "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" played in the arena, of course.

"The following Divas match is set for one fall, and it is for the WWE Women's Championship," said ring announcer Tony Chimel. "Introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, Maria Punk!"

Maria blew the fans a kiss and climbed in the ring and posed on the turnbuckle. Then Michelle walked on the stage with the title around her waist.

"And her opponent. From Palatka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!" Tony announced.

Maria left the ring, beat Michelle down for a while, and immediately threw her in the ring.

After about 5 minutes, Michelle finally got her second wind. Pulling Maria's hair, she screamed, "You do not slap me in the face!"

"Michelle, come on. Let go of the hair!" referee Chad Patton told her.

Refusing to do so, Michelle screamed again, "Do NOT slap me in the face! You hear me?"

Then, rather unexpectedly, Dolph came down to ringside, checking out the two Divas in the ring. However, this annoyed Michelle.

"Dolph. No! Let me defeat Maria by myself, all right?" she asked him.

"But Michelle, I wanna help you out babe!" Dolph protested.

Getting up, Maria saw Dolph and got frustrated. But that was only for a few seconds. She capitalized on his presence and rolled Michelle up.

"One, two, three!" Chad counted.

Maria and Michelle were shocked. Maria was the new Women's Champion!

"Darn! Nooo!" Michelle screamed, tugging at her hair. She immediately ordered Dolph to get in the ring. Then she knocked Maria back on the ground and stomped on her a bit. She then lifted her up and held her arms.

"Dolph, give her a ZigZag for me!" Michelle instructed.

Just as Dolph was about to do so, Phil ran to the ring and looked at Michelle.

"Get out of here! NOW!" he shouted at her.

Needless to say, Michelle left the ring and ran away to the back.

After Michelle was gone, Phil and Dolph exchanged words angrily. Then Phil slapped Dolph in the face and they fought back and forth for a while. Then as Dolph was about to hit the ZigZag on Phil, he got out of the manuever and gave him a Go To Sleep, putting him down for the count.

"That's what you get for dumping Maria, you bastard!" Phil shouted at him.

He left the ring and went up the ramp to pose with Maria. The fans were rather bewildered by this. Wasn't CM Punk supposed to be a heel?

**Undertaker's locker room**

In his locker room before the Submission match, Mark had watched what just happened. Smirking and nodding his head, he kind of liked what he had seen. He knew right off the bat that Phil loved Maria again. However, he knew that Phil had better have been thinking about his match against him later that night. Or else he would screw up and do something stupid, making the fans regret ever seeing the match in the first place. Shaking his head, Mark finished getting ready for the Main Event.

**Done! Haha! I like how it turned out. And as you can see, I took the title off McTaker. I know she's still Champion and that she's still dating Undertaker, but... I HATE HER. Sorry Michelle fans, but I had to say it. Object to the chapter all you want, but I'm proud of it. Okay, my rant is over now. Goodnight!**

** ~Jen W.**


	6. Submission MatchFaceoff

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated; I have been quite busy with family events, so don't blame me. I updated my Halloween sequel if you haven't read it yet. Kudos to i luv hardy and wolfgirl77769 for reviewing!! I kinda knew you'd love the 'Michelle McZiggles' part, I luv Hardy. And believe it or not, I first heard about Mark and Michelle being together after reading Undertaker's profile on the Online World of Wrestling website. Read the profile and it'll tell you the two are dating (which btw, I do not enjoy). Wolfgirl77769, I have been debating for quite a while on what to do with this. I've decided that I cannot tarnish Taker's submission record because a lot of Taker fans will hate me. However, I'm willing to compromise, so here's what I will do. Punk and Taker will shake hands after the match and Maria will console Punk in the back, followed by a confrontation with Dolph and Michelle. Then I'll have Punk face Morrison in an Intercontinental Title match with Maria by his side and win the match. I'm really sorry about my decision, but I hope you like the compromise. On with it!**

Chapter 6: Submission Match and Faceoff

**Main Event: Submission Match for the World Heavyweight Championship **

** CM Punk vs World Champion The Undertaker**

Now the taping was almost over, and it was time to do the World Title match between Phil and Mark. Hopefully it would be a good match for the fans to watch live. Maria was backstage, watching everything unfold from a nearby television screen with the Women's title on her shoulder.

**In the ring**

Phil came out first to his entrance music while Tony Chimel announced his entry to the ring.

"The following contest is a Submission Match. And it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing in at 222 pounds, the only Straight Edge champion in history, CM Punk!" Tony announced to a confused and silent WWE Universe.

The reason why the WWE Universe was confused and couldn't boo Phil was because he had saved Maria from a Dolph and Michelle ambush earlier and they thought Phil really wouldn't be able to win the title. After Phil's entrance was over, a famous "Gong!" was heard, the lights went out, and the fans were on their feet.

"And introducing, from Death Valley. Weighing in at 299 pounds, he is the World Heavyweight Champion, the Underrrrtaakerrrr!" Tony announced, holding out Taker's name.

Mark came to the ring wearing his Lord of Darkness coat, which was hiding the belt around his waist. He climbed the ring steps and raised his arms, turning the lights back on. After getting in the ring, he took off his L.O.D. coat and looked Phil dead in the eye.

"You and me Punk. Forget about Maria. This is for the belt," Mark mouthed to Phil.

Afterward, the two locked up and the match was underway.

**Later in the match... Phil's POV**

What was I doing? I know the match was for the gold, but to be perfectly honest, I couldn't stop thinking about Maria! I think I might love her. Mark was aware of the screwjob that I had planned to do to him, and he wanted me to get a chair and hit him with it.

"Come on! Hit me with the chair Punk. I dare ya!" he shouted at me.

After a small hesitation, I went outside the ring and got a chair. However, I took too long and referee Scott Armstrong finally took the chair away from me.

"What the hell?" Mark mouthed to me.

Recovering quickly, I kicked and punched Mark, preparing for the Go To Sleep before locking in the Anaconda Vise. Finally, I lifted him onto my shoulders on his stomach, but Mark elbowed his way out of the GTS. Then he flipped me upside down and gave me a Tombstone Piledriver, which the fans were happy about. He walked over to me slowly and locked in the Hell's Gates. Already exhausted from the match, I screamed in pain.

"Come on Punk! Tap! Tap!" Mark screamed at me.

I really wanted to win the belt for Maria, but the Hell's Gates was brutal! After about a minute of me screaming in agony and Mark wanting for me to tap, I finally caved in. Mark was still the Champion.

"Here is your winner, and still World Heavyweight Champion,The Underrrtakerrrr!" I heard Tony tell the WWE Universe.

Mark left the ring with the belt, backing away slowly and looking at me with a somewhat worried look on his face. He quickly got out of and posed with the belt, while I was laying in the ring, trying not to cry.

**After the taping... Maria's POV**

After watching Phil in the Submission match, I felt bad for him.

"Hey Maria," said Eve, walking up to me. "Did you just finish watching the Submission Match?"

"Uh... Yeah. What about it?" I asked my friend.

"I saw that Phil couldn't concentrate somewhere in the middle of it. I think it's because he was thinking about you."

"What? No, that couldn't have been it. I mean, he's supposed to be a heel," I told Eve, confused.

"Ria, think about it. He saved you from Dolph and Michelle after you won your title match. The crowd was dead silent, girl," Eve replied, sounding serious.

Thinking about it, it was then that I realized the truth.

"Wow... I can't believe it. Aww! That's really sweet that he feels that way." My voice was cracking and I was clearly emotional.

After I'd said that, I heard Phil and Mark talking. They were talking about the match, and after they were done, they shook hands and hugged. Mark'll probably think I'm being mean to him by saying this, but I've never seen him hug anybody like that in my life. I'm serious! Phil came over to me and Eve.

"Oh uh... hey Phil," Eve piped up. "Well.. I'll just leave you guys alone now." Then she took off to find Melina.

"Ria, I'm sorry about not winning the match and winning the title belt. I really am," Phil told me.

Giving him a hug, I said, "It's okay Phil. At least you tried."

When we broke apart, we were face to face with Dolph and Michelle. Ugh. Great.

"What do you want?" I asked them nastily.

"Shut up you ditzy bitch," Dolph snapped at me. Then he looked at Phil and said, "So I heard from T - Lo that you'll be facing John Morrison for the Intercontinental Title at Bragging Rights."

"Uh... Yeah? So what if I am?" Phil snapped.

**Phil's POV**

Michelle walked up to us and replied, "Phil, you know as well as we do that you won't have a chance."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Maria screeched.

"It means that Phil will not be leaving Bragging Rights with the gold. That way, Dolph will have another shot. And win," Michelle told her coolly.

Just then, Maria walked up to Dolph and Michelle and slapped the crap out of both of them!

"I can assure you guys this," she said slowly to them. "Phil WILL walk out of Bragging Rights with the title belt. And when we do, we're going out to celebrate."

"Oh, I don't think that'll happen after Morrison gets through with him," Dolph said with a sneer.

Maria slapped him again.

"Dolph, I wouldn't be too sure about that." Maria showed a smirk.

Before Dolph and Michelle walked away, Maria finished, "Oh. And Dolph? Don't... ever... call... me... a... ditzy... bitch. Again."

Maria and I nodded our heads and stared at the couple opposite from us for a while before all 4 of us broke away from each other.

**Tada! All done! Again, I hope you like the compromise, Danielle. Until next time...**

** ~Jen W.**


	7. IC Title Match

**Hello! I just put up the first of my new Christmas story! But now it's time to update my Phil/Maria story. Kudos to evilresa17 and vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! It's okay evilresa17. All of us are busy, especially since the holidays are coming up. Yes, I did review your updates. Vampiregirl2009, I accept your request. But it's the LAST one I will accept. Only because I have other stories to update. I might make your request my first story of 2010. Okay? Here's the next. Enjoy!**

** *Note: The layout of the PPV will be a little different. Since Punk will face Morrison for the IC Title (even though he was in the World Title Fatal Four Way at the PPV itself), the World Title will be defended in a Triple Threat against Batista and Rey Mysterio by the Undertaker.**

Chapter 7: Intercontinental Title Match

Less than one week after the big confrontation between Punk, Maria, Dolph and Michelle, WWE was taping their new Bragging Rights Pay Per View. The show was being recorded in the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Among tonight's matches, Phil would be facing Morrison in an Intercontinental Championship match. And Undertaker would face Batista and Rey Mysterio in a Triple Threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship.

**Backstage**

Phil was warming up backstage before his title match. His match was the first of the night. However, a bouncy and happy Maria walked up behind him with her Women's title on her shoulder and covered his eyes.

"Phil. Guess who it is?" she sang out.

Letting out a sigh and laugh, Phil pretended to think about it.

"I'd know those fine manicured hands anywhere. Is it... Maria Kanellis?" he finally asked.

Letting out a gasp, Maria cheered, "Yay! Of course it is! You get one kiss."

Phil turned around and kissed his friend on the lips.

"Hey babe. You ready to face John Morrison?" Maria wanted to know.

"Yes I am. I might've messed up in the World Title Submission Match last week, but this time, I'm ready. And I will win this belt just for you."

"Aww. Phil, you are such a romantic. Thank you," Maria said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Phil and Maria then walked to gorilla with their arms around each other, ready for the title match.

**CM Punk w/Maria vs. John Morrison - WWE Intercontinental Championship Match**

Now it was time for the first match of the evening, and ring announcer Justin Roberts made the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this first match is set for one fall. And it is for... the Intercontinental Championship!" he told the WWE Universe.

Phil's music played first, and he came out accompanied by Maria, who still had her title on her shoulder.

"Introducing the challenger, accompanied by the Women's Champion Maria, from Chicago, Illinois. Weighing 222 pounds, he is the only three - time Straight Edge World champion in WWE history, CM Punk!" Justin told the fans.

A few members of the WWE Universe clapped and cheered Punk on, but not many. Although he had saved Maria a couple of weeks ago, he was supposed to be a heel. Why was Punk acting the way he was? However, when Morrison came out with Melina, all of the fans were screaming and on their feet.

"And being accompanied by Melina, from Hollywood, California. Weighing 219 pounds, he is the Intercontinental Champion, John Morrison!" Justin shouted.

When John and Melina got in the ring, they each hugged Phil and Maria respectively. Sure the four of them were on opposite teams this night, they were friends in real life.

"Good luck Punk," John told Phil.

Phil replied back, "You too Morrison."

After Melina and Maria left the ring, the referee rang the bell, Punk gave Morrison a hard kick to the stomach, and the match had started.

**Later on...**

Even though it was only the first match of the night, the fans had been on their feet throughout the match. The offense between Punk and Morrison had been dead even. Near the ending, John was set to go for the Starship Pain.

"Yes John! Do it! Hit the pain baby!" Melina screamed, cheering on her boyfriend.

However, Phil rolled out of the way and John hit the ring, hard. Melina cringed while Maria was clapping and jumping up and down and screaming loudly.

"Yeah! Come on Phil! Get him!" she shouted.

A little later on, Phil tried to set John up for a Go To Sleep, but John elbowed his way out of it. He set Punk up for a DDT, but Phil got his way out of it. After setting up for a GTS a second time, he nailed Morrison. He went for the pinfall and waited for the referee to count.

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" That did it. Phil was the new Intercontinental Champion! For some reason, the fans were really shocked.

"Here is your winner, and the NEW intercontinental Champion, CM Punk!" Justin told them, making the victory official.

Maria climbed in the ring, let out a squeal, and gave her friend a hug and kiss. Melina climbed in the ring to check on John, then walked over to Phil and Maria.

"Congratulations you guys," she said to them.

"Thanks, Melina," Maria replied, hugging her friend.

When John sat up, Melina helped him up and the four of them raised each other's arms. This caused the fans to scream and cheer.

However, Dolph and Michelle walked up to the stage hand in hand. Melina and Maria left the ring to confront the couple. But they simply knocked Melina out of the way and walked closer to Maria. Luckily, Phil blocked Maria from them.

"Move, you idiot!" Michelle screamed at him.

"No. I don't think I will," Phil replied to her.

For this, Phil got pushed aside by Dolph, turned Maria so that she was facing Michelle, and held her in place.

"See Ria? I told your 'friend' to get out of the way, and look what happened to him," Michelle taunted. "Tsk tsk tsk. Now you'll get the same treatment, bitch!"

Before Michelle could beat up Maria however, Dolph felt something hit him in the back of the head and fell on the ramp, unconscious. The move knocked Maria down to the floor, but she got up quickly. She joined Phil and walked up the ramp and closer to the stage. Shocked, Michelle walked over to Dolph and looked up at the person who had knocked him out... Mark! He had used his title belt to knock Dolph out!

"Mark? Why? How could you do this?" Michelle asked him, shocked and a little upset.

"I think you know why, Michelle. You and I need to talk about this later," Mark finally said to her.

Michelle just nodded her head and continued checking on Dolph while Mark safely led Phil and Maria to the back.

**Phew! Done after two days. I started it yesterday, but had to stop because I was too distracted. Hey, at least I finished, okay? I know it might be a shocker to have Taker help Punk and Maria, but I'm all for pulling shockers in my stories. Hope you liked it!**

** ~Jen**


	8. I Love You

**Hi everybody! I just got back from exchanging presents and going out to eat with 2 of my friends. Of course, it proved to be a very good time! Kudos to vampiregirl2009 for reviewing! Danielle, I only disable the anonymous reviews sometimes because I don't want to have to worry about reviews while I update these stories. Don't worry about it. I will be working on the last two chapters of this today and tomorrow. On with it!**

Chapter 8: "I Love You."

After winning the Intercontinental Title from John, Phil was watching the rest of the PPV with Maria, who was on his lap. They'd seen the Smackdown Diva team (which Michelle was on) defeat the Raw Diva team (which had Melina). Needless to say, they weren't happy about it. However, they felt Michelle would get what she really deserved after Mark was through with her.

"Hey Phil. Maria," John said, walking in on them.

"John! Hi," Maria replied.

"Hey John," said Phil. "Where's Melina?"

"She's in the ring selling the damage from her match. Can't believe that Michelle bitch defeated my girlfriend," John told his friend, sounding a little irritated.

Soon though, Melina walked over to Phil, Maria and her boyfriend while they were watching the World Title Triple Threat.

"Hey. What's going on you guys?" she asked, sitting next to John.

"Watching the rest of the show," replied Maria.

"Wow. Sounds awesome. Mind if John and I watch with you?"

"Sure. Get comfortable guys," Phil said to both John and Melina.

They proceeded to do so.

**Later...**

After the pay - per - view, Mark ( who had successfully defended his belt against Dave and Mysterio) was walking back to his locker room when his friend Glen (Kane) stopped him.

"Hey Phenom. How are ya?" he asked.

"I'm good. Congratulations on the victory," Mark replied. Glen and the rest of Team Smackdown had won a seven - on - seven match against Team Raw after Big Show betrayed his team. Therefore, Team SD won the trophy.

"You too," Glen said, pointing to Mark's belt.

"Thanks. You coming to the dance club with some of us tonight?"

"What?! Did I hear that right? You? At a dance club? And all this time I thought you were a private person." Glen was quite shocked. The Mark he knew did not like going to nightclubs with the rest of the wrestlers. The Mark that Glen knew usually just stayed behind at the hotel.

"I am a private person Glen, but I'm in the mood to celebrate tonight," Mark calmly told his younger, taller friend.

"Oh... Okay. In that case, I'll be there." The two friends hugged and Glen took off. Mark was almost to his locker room when he saw that a door to his left was open. He peeked inside and saw Phil, Maria, John and Melina all sound asleep on the two sofas in the room. He tapped on the door, waking them up.

"Huh? What's going on?" Phil asked, stretching himself out.

"The pay - per - view is done taping, you guys. You want to go out to a nightclub with some of us?" Mark asked them.

"WHAT? You, at a nightclub? Are you serious?" Melina questioned.

"What? I wanted to have a little fun tonight. So are you guys in or what?"

"Um... Sure. That'd be great," Maria said in reply. "Is Michelle coming with us?"

"No she isn't. I told her to either just go to the hotel or go home. I can't trust her after seeing her with Dolph lately," Mark informed her, shaking his head.

Under their breaths, the other 4 people in the room were muttering, "Thank you."

Then they took their bags and followed Mark out of the arena.

**At Piper's Pub Nightclub**

It looked to be a very popular night for the Piper's Pub Nightclub. Not only were the wrestlers from "Bragging Rights" there, but there were also fans that had attended the PPV taping. The majority of the clubgoers were either on the dance floor or having drinks at the bar. A while before the club was set to close, Phil whispered something to the club DJ.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Brooks here has something to say to a certain Maria Louise Kanellis," the DJ informed the clubgoers.

"Geez buddy. You don't need to tell them her full name. Come on!" Phil told him, embarrassed.

"Oops. Sorry. Stage is yours, buddy." The DJ walked off to the side and Phil took a microphone and began to speak.

"Ahem. As the DJ just told you guys, I'd like to say something to Maria Kanellis," Phil began. "Maria, ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Out of all our Divas, it just seemed like you were the prettiest one. We've had some good times and some bad ones too, but I have something to say..."

Maria and the rest of the clubgoers held their breaths, waiting to hear what Phil had to say.

"Maria Louise Kanellis, I love you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Phil asked.

An emotional Maria walked onto the stage where Phil was waiting for a response. About to cry, she took the mike from him and replied, "Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

While the emotional couple engaged in a full kiss, the fans and wrestlers all broke out in applause. Finally, the DJ played a slow song, and Phil and Maria danced together. After the song was over, the fans went home and the wrestlers went to the hotel.

**Tada! There's the second to last chapter everybody! Now I gotta work on my other stories. Ta ta!**

**~Jen**


	9. TablesLaddersChairs

**Merry Christmas to all of my readers! This update is the first of three Christmas presents for you guys. I would've done these updates sooner, but I was playing Family Feud with my parents and grandfather. Of course, my mom and I kicked butt! LOL! Kudos to Danielle for reviewing! Danielle, I will have the wedding after the TLC Pay - per - view, which will be in this chapter. After the wedding, I WILL end this story because I have others to work on. That cool?**

Chapter 9: TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs

Over three weeks later, WWE was taping their last and final pay - per - view for the year: Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The main events had Christian vs Shelton Benjamin in a Ladder Match, Dave vs. Mark in a Chair Match, John Cena vs. Sheamus in a Tables Match, and DeGeneration X vs. Jeri - Show (Chris Jericho and Big Show) in a TLC match for the Unified Tag Titles. The PPV was taping at the AT&T Center in Shawn's hometown of San Antonio, Texas.

**Backstage**

Phil and Maria had arrived at the arena together with their title belts in tow. Tonight, they would be facing Dolph and Michelle in an All or Nothing mixed tag match where both the Intercontinental and Women's belts were on the line. They were happy that Michelle's team had lost to Mickie James' team at Survivor Series.

"Haha! Seeing Michelle lose that match was so fun! She got what she deserved!" Maria laughed.

"Agreed. I only hope that we add insult to Michelle's injury by making her and Dolph lose the match tonight," her friend replied.

"Not only that, but wouldn't it be great if Mark ended his relationship with Michelle if she lost tonight?" Maria asked, grinning evilly.

"Yeah it would!" Phil agreed.

However, Michelle blocked her path. She was wearing a beige top and matching bottoms with her hair down.

"Hello Maria. Phil," Michelle sneered at them.

"What do you want, Michelle?" Maria sneered back.

"Hmm. Getting quite the attitude since you won MY belt, huh Maria?" Michelle noted. "Since Dolph is getting ready for our match, I felt I should be the one to tell you that you will lose your belts to us tonight."

"Oh really? And what happens if you lose? You think Mark will end his relationship with you?" Maria let out a smile, knowing Michelle couldn't make a comeback.

Angry and humiliated, Michelle stomped away. While walking away, she screeched, "Just remember what I said! You will lose to us! Do you hear me?"

Phil and Maria only laughed, gave each other a high - five, and walked to Phil's locker room hand in hand.

**CM Punk and Maria vs. Dolph Ziggler and Michelle McCool - All or Nothing Match**

After the Ladder Match between Christian and Shelton, it was time for the mixed tag team match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The following is an All or Nothing Match for the Intercontinental and Women's Championships. The winning team will be the Champions," Justin informed the fans.

Dolph and Michelle came out first to a chorus of boos, and shockingly, they were hand in hand!

"Introducing the challengers, the tag team of Michelle McCool and Dolph Ziggler!" said Justin.

Michelle got in the ring first and held the ropes open for Dolph. Dolph mouthed "Thank you" to her and gave her a kiss!

Then, Phil's music played and Phil and Maria came out to the fans screaming and cheering.

"And their opponents, the team of the Women's Champion Maria and the Intercontinental Champion, CM Punk!" Justin told everyone.

After the referee rang the bell, the Divas started the match and Maria gave Michelle a swift slap in the face.

"Nice! Keep it up Ria!" Phil screamed at his girlfriend.

**End of the match**

Phil and Maria had had the majority of the offense, but Dolph and Michelle had made a small comeback. However, just as Michelle was about to hit a Faithbreaker on Maria, Dolph made the mistake of distracting her.

"Ooh yeah Michelle! Hit that move baby!" he cheered.

"What? Dolph, I'm not your 'baby,' you idiot! I'm dating Mark you imbecile!" Michelle screamed, getting angry.

Luckily, the distraction was enough for Maria to hit a bulldog on Michelle from out of nowhere and go for the pin.

"One! Two! Three! That's it!" the ref shouted.

The WWE Universe stood on their feet, screaming and happy with the outcome of the match. Phil and Maria were still the champions.

"Here are your winners, and still Intercontinental Champion, CM Punk, and still Women's champion, Maria!" Justin said to everyone in the arena.

Phil walked up to Justin, held up a finger, and walked off to the side to get something. It was a diamond ring! Phil got down on one knee and Maria knew what he was going to do.

"Maria," Phil started. "I know it's only been two months, but I've realized that you are the only girl for me. That's why I wanted you to be my girlfriend. It hasn't been long, but I want to take our relationship to the next level. Maria Louise Kanellis, will you... marry me?"

Getting emotional and about to cry, Maria screamed, "YES!!" and jumped into Phil's arms and kissed him to the delight of the fans. They didn't know that Dolph had rolled out of the ring and carried an unconscious Michelle to the back.

**That's it for this update. Like I said, the next one WILL be the last one for this story. Now that I've got one present done, it's time for another one!**

** ~Jen**


	10. The Wedding END

**I'm baaack! I know it's a tad too late in the day for an update, but I was too forgetful earlier. I just read through most of the story and felt inspired to end it. Yes, this is the final chapter of "Hard Night Left Behind." In this one, the wedding between Phil and Maria will take place. Danielle, I will not forget the Matt/Maria story. I have to finish my holiday stories before I can do that one, though. I do not like to have to work on more than two stories at a time. If I do, I get confused and forget to update everything. LMAO! Enjoy the conclusion!**

Chapter 10: The Wedding

The Tuesday after TLC had taped, Phil and Maria's wedding would be recorded live for the WWE Universe in Laredo, Texas to see. Like all the past WWE wedding, the arena was beautifully decorated with white flower - covered ropes, a podium, and white flowers inside the ring.

**Backstage**

Phil was standing near a mirror in the hall, checking out his tux. He looked very dapper in it. Soon, Mark and his 4 - year - old little girl Gracie decided to say hi to him. The reason Gracie was in the arena was because after her father told her about the wedding, she'd wanted to see the wedding live.

"Hey Phenom. Hi sweetheart," Phil said to them.

"Hello Brooks. You know my little girl Gracie, right?" Mark questioned.

"Yes. Let me guess, you told her about the wedding tonight, and... she wanted to come with you to see it live. Am I right?"

"Yes you are, uncle Phil," replied Gracie, talking for her father. "And you look handsome, I have to admit."

"Aw. Why thank you sweetie," Phil said to her.

"You are welcome," the little girl replied.

"C'mon kiddo. Let's go find our seats in the arena," Mark said, picking his daughter up and walking into the arena.

**Elsewhere**

Maria was in her pale blue Vera Wang wedding gown. She was with her bridesmaids, Melina and Eve (who had been appearing on Raw to a Diva trade - off), as well as Mickie James and Layla El. Normally, Layla would be with Michelle making other Divas miserable, but lately she didn't care for Michelle's guts.

"Ria, you look so pretty girlie!" Melina said to her, sounding choked up.

"Yeah. I cannot wait for this wedding to start!" Mickie shouted.

"Me either. I like Michelle, but sometimes she talks way too much about Mark. I know she's dating him, but she doesn't have to brag!" replied Layla.

Then the five Divas took off for the arena as well.

**Start of the Wedding**

Seated in the arena in front of the ring were Mark and Gracie, Glen, Dave, Rey, Morrison, and a few other wrestlers and Divas from all three brands. Dolph and Michelle, however, were inconspicously absent. Phil came out first to applause from his coworkers in front of the ring. He got into the ring and stood in front of the minister. When Maria and her bridesmaids walked out, Phil was clearly trying not to look emotional.

**Later on...**

Now that Phil and Maria had stated their wedding vows, it was time for the 'I do's.'

"Phillip Jack Brooks Junior," the minister started. "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Phil managed to get out, "I do."

"And do you, Maria Louise Kanellis, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked Maria.

Maria finally said, "I do," and as the minister asked if anybody objected, Michelle's voice rang out, "We do!"

Everyone else turned around and saw Michelle hand in hand with Dolph.

"We will not allow this!" Dolph shouted. "You people don't want to see this wedding, do you?"

Everybody, even the fans, cried out, "Yeah!"

"Well, too bad. Dolph and I are clearly the better couple," said Michelle. "As a matter of fact, let's show them... sweetie."

Dolph and Michelle kissed on the lips, and Mark and Gracie were seething with rage. They, along with Phil, were the first people to approach the couple. Mark and Phil looked at each other briefly, then punched and kicked him. After Phil hit a GTS, Mark picked Dolph up and gave him a Last Ride off the stage.

"NOOO!! Mark, what have you done, dammit?! Our relationship is SO over!" Michelle screamed, clearly angry and emotional.

However, Mark picked Gracie up and Gracie slapped Michelle in the face, hard!

"That's what you get for dumping my Daddy, miss Michelle!" she screamed at her father's soon - to - be ex.

Maria and the bridesmaids, even Layla, then beat Michelle up for a while. Then Mickie finally took her down for good with a vicious DDT. Then Mark picked her up, held her with both hands over his head, and threw her down onto Dolph! Then he had someone grab him a microphone. When the mike was delivered to him, Mark brought it to his lips and spoke.

"Michelle, you look pretty comfortable on top of Dolph, darling. As a matter of fact, go ahead and take him. Because as of now, this relationship is OVER!" Mark shouted. This caused the fans to explode into an uproar.

Everybody then went back to their respective places, and after nobody else said they objected to the marriage, the minister made it official.

"If nobody else objects, then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" he declared.

Phil and Maria kissed long and hard to the delight of everyone in the building. Phil finally picked up his bride and carried her to the back, followed by everybody else.

**3 days later...**

Mark was watching the wedding in his living room with Gracie and Phil and Maria, who were now happily married. They were watching the part where Phil and Mark worked together to incapicitate Dolph.

"Yeah! Nice Last Ride Mark!" Maria cried out.

Later, they watched as they saw Gracie slap Michelle and yell at her.

"Nice, honey! Could not have said better myself," Mark said, giving her a hug.

"I had to let her know how I felt," the little girl said.

When they saw the part where Mark ended his relationship, the other 3 people in the room nodded, indicating that they were proud of Mark for dumping Michelle for good. After the show was over, Phil and Maria looked at each other lovingly, kissed, and finally went home. After saying goodbye to the new couple, Mark looked and saw that Gracie had gone to sleep.

Smiling and letting out a yawn, he said, "C'mere sweetie." Then he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

He put her into bed, climbed in himself, and faced her. One thing he kind of wanted for Christmas was the fact that Phil and Maria would spend it as a happy newlywed couple.

"Good night, Gracie," Mark said in a soft voice before finally shutting his eyes and going to sleep.

**There's the conclusion! Now this story is over, which makes me a little sad. I had a lot of fun in writing this story! :'( It's a little too late for me to update the other two stories, so I will do so tomorrow. Hope you liked it!!**

** ~Jen**


End file.
